From acne to love
by Horriblefreak
Summary: From fretting about acne, to questioning Draco's love and finally, to making up. A one shot about how Harry opens up Draco's heart.


"NO NO NO! This is not happening!"

I wake up to shouts coming from the bathroom. I turn my head to read the time on the bedside table. 10am. Why do my husband have to be so loud in the morning? I drag myself out of bed and stroll casually to the bathroom to check out the commotion. Draco had just stepped out of the shower, so there are droplets of water running down his bare skin and he is naked except for a small towel around his slender waist.

"Would you look at this, Harry?" asks Draco, turning around to face me and pointing at something I could not really see on his forehead.

"What am I looking at?" I reply.

"This pimple! It's huge!"

"Huh? There's nothing there. Smooth as a baby's butt."

"I can feel it growing from under my skin. It's throbbing really hard so I know it is going to be a big one. Are you even listening to me?"

Draco turns back to stare angrily at the mirror while I move to the other sink next to him and starts to brush my teeth. I watch him worry at the non-existent pimple on his forehead with his finger. He can be so cute at times. I rinse the foam out of my mouth and wash my toothbrush, then replace it back on the shelf.

"Would you stop poking at it? It would just get worse," I say.

"What do you care about? You are not the one sprouting another head here!"

"There's nothing there. Would you calm down?"

"Calm down? By 5 tonight, that thing is going to look like a volcano! And I have to go down to the pub tonight!"

"Oh, so you have decided to get some work done today."

"Well, I would have gladly sat at home and do nothing at all but Blaise is hounding my ass, saying that I have to at least make an appearance once in a while."

"Dude's got a point you know. You are his business partner but you hardly ever lift a finger."

"Are you judging me?"

"I wouldn't dare. Now, come here."

I tear his gaze away from the mirror and kiss him soundly on his lips. He relaxes instantaneously and sighs into the kiss.

"Feeling better now?" I ask, after I pull away.

"Not really. The thing on my head is still going to sprout."

"Can't you use a spell or something? We are wizards you know?"

"Why would I know how!" he shouts angrily.

"Wow, you must have really good skin when you are in school! You always looked flawless," I compliment him while reaching up to touch his face with the back of my hand. "Is this the first time you actually have a pimple?"

"Of course not! But Pansy always covers it up for me using some kind of spell she got off those magazines that she reads."

"And you never thought to learn it?" I question. The brightest mind of Hogwarts is sometimes a little stupid.

"By the time I thought I should probably learn it, I have stopped having any acne problems. So I didn't really see the need to."

"Until now."

"You are seriously pissing me off today! What with Blaise and then this. Stop telling me I'm lazy!"

"I didn't say that," I defend myself, almost passively.

"You didn't have to."

"Well, whatever the case, you are still gorgeous. Volcano or not, I'm still going to love you, okay? So stop fretting."

I pull him close to hug him, hoping to sooth him, even just a little. He wraps his hands around my waist as I rub his back slowly. I feel his tension leaving his body gradually. I move my hands lower and lower, over his shoulder blades, into the contour of the small of his back and finally onto his firm butt cheeks. I pull him in even closer.

"Erm… Mr Potter? Why do you have a hard on? While I am having a crisis over here, you are thinking about sex?"

Draco pushes me away and stares at me accusingly.

"Actually, I am Mr Malfoy-Potter now. And so are you," I correct him.

"Yah, civil union. Blah blah. I know, I was there too." He is not relenting at all.

"You see," I sigh before I continue, "When my husband stands in front of me half naked and dripping with water from having just washed his body _all over_, I am going to get aroused. It's natural."

"I have pure evil threatening to jump out of my forehead any time soon and you are still thinking about screwing me?"

"I don't see the problem. You can gain 50 pounds for all I care."

"What? Only 50?" he says, sarcasm heavily laced in.

"Or 100. Whatever you like. And if you feel self-conscious about it, I would grow fat too, just for you."

"Aww…so sweet. But gross. I will not tolerate it if I were to gain even 10 pounds."

"Why are you so hard on yourself? You are perfect already."

"Of course I am! Sans that thing on my forehead."

"So? It is not going to be there forever. You are making a big deal out of something so temporary."

"I am 26! I am not purpose to be plagued by acne problems anymore! And it is going to be in the middle of my forehead! Can't you _try_ to understand?"

"You are not plagued. This is one pimple. Will you chill out? I am not perfect too but you still love me, right? That is because people love you for who you are, not just your face."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Of course you are perfect! You are chosen by me. Like I would settle for anything less than perfect. Don't insult me."

I could hardly contain my smile. From the guy that would not even say 'I love you' to me even though we are already married, he said that I am perfection. Wow. Kind of mind blowing.

"What are you smiling at now?" Draco's tone indicates that he is mentally tapping his foot.

"I am just happy that you think that I am perfect. I never knew that."

"Why would you think otherwise?" He says it like it is the most ridiculous thing ever.

"I mean, you haven't even told me that you love me yet." Now it is my turn to sound just a tad accusing.

"I say it all the time!"

"No. You say 'me too'. That can also mean that you love yourself."

"What is there not to love about me right?" He is trying to avoid the topic with humor. An awkward chuckle passes his lips.

"Well, I mean, sometimes it would be nice to hear you say it first."

"Why do we need to be so explicit? If you know it and I know it then it's known. That's the good thing about us right? We don't have to put everything in words." He is pulling out his best stunt to weasel himself out of this predicament.

"Whatever you say, my love."

I turn and walk out of the bathroom, leaving him to stew a little in guilt. I didn't mean to put him in a spot on purpose and I don't really mind that he hasn't told him he loves me yet. Things will happen when it happens. Like he said, as long as we both know, then it is known. But now he is not worrying about his acne problem anymore. And when he gains my forgiveness later, he would be in such a good mood he would have cared less about the upending disaster that is his forehead. Although I am sure Blaise would have to wait for a while before Draco is willing to set foot out of this house again.

I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and warmth against my back.

"Don't walk away like that," Draco pleads, albeit only a little. His pride is too strong.

I remain still and quiet. A good actor should not break character before the scene is complete.

"Is it really that important that I say it? If you want to hear it, I would say it." He tries to gain my favor by being submissive.

Damn, he knows I am weak against this strategy. When he is all willing to back down like that, it is hard to be angry at him, especially since I am not really mad. I turn around to face him and cup his face in my hands.

"I know why you won't say it. But, look, aren't we already married now? I am not planning to walk out on you, ever. That's why you don't have to be so insecure anymore. Okay, Drake?"

He shifts his gaze away from me and contemplates on what I just said.

"But people get divorced all the time," Draco justifies, in a very small voice.

"You already trust me enough to promise me the rest of your life, what else is there for you to be scared about? Unless you think that by not telling me you love me, you can still walk away from this relationship unscathed. Are you planning to leave me?"

"Well… It's always wise to have a plan B. I mean, it is hard to predict the future."

"Now I'm mad." I release him and fold my arms across my chest. I wait patiently for his explanation while staring him down.

Draco shifts his weight nervously. My stare is making him very uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me that you are have never wondered about the 'what if's. I admit that I am scared to lose you. But that is because I think you are…" and the rest of the words is lost in his mumbling.

"What? I can't hear what you just said."

"I said 'I think you are the one that…'" more mumbling again.

"Huh?"

"The one that settled for me! You happy now?" he starts to shout again.

For the second time this morning, I can hardly contain my joy. My face breaks into a grin as I pull him into a tight embrace.

"Stop smiling!" Draco tries to shove me away but I am stronger.

"Oh, I am so glad that I am in love with you. Despite all the wrongs things you say, you always find the right words." I pull away to look at that pretty face before continuing, "You don't have to be embarrassed just because you love me so much. I love you as much as well. You are not alone in this, okay? And you already know that you are irresistible, so what reasons do you have to be so insecure?"

"Like I said, you are perfect. So maybe I am not good enough… or something," he says, rather sheepishly.

"Good. Because I thought I was the one that might not be good enough."

"Huh? That's absurd! Why would you think that?"

"Cause you haven't said that you love me yet."

"Are we back to that again? I have said plenty today. Don't make me die of embarrassment."

"And at this point, you are still unwilling to say the all-important words."

"Don't push it, Harry. And how did the subject change from my impending forehead explosion to this?"

"You are still caring about your face when I am wondering what kind of plan B you have for our marriage if we go splitsville?" I have decided to pull out my hurt voice and abandoned puppy look.

His face is starting to show some signs of panic. Ah, so cute! Sometimes I wonder who the dominant one in our relationship is. Him, who is always ordering me around, or me, who is pulling his strings without him knowing.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. So maybe I am paranoid sometimes and I try to come up with countermeasures to ease my paranoia before I go crazy. That just shows how much I am in love with you, doesn't it? So much that I am so afraid of you leaving," Draco desperately tries to explain himself.

My eyes grow to about ten times their original size as my eyebrows shoot skywards. Draco suddenly realizes what he just said and claps his hand over his mouth.

"What did you just say?" I can hardly believe it.

"Don't you dare make me repeat it. I know you heard me already. Let's leave it as it is." Draco is blushing all the way to the tip of his ears.

"No. Say it again."

"No!"

"You did it once already. It is not going to be so hard the second time."

"I am not saying it again." His voice is low and intimidating.

I lean into his ear and whisper, "One more time."

A soft groan rumbles at the back of his throat as he tries to fight my seductive offensive.

"No, I am not saying it again," he says stubbornly.

"Fine, then I will force it out of you," I say, grinning evilly.

I pick him up bridal style and throw him onto our bed. His towel falls away upon impact. I lick my lips hungrily before crawling on top of him. I suck at his neck as he tilts his head to grant me more access. He wraps his legs around me to press me closer to himself. He pulls at what little clothing I have on and tears them from my body. I rub my thumbs against his erect nipples, feeling his body tremble sweetly below me from the touch.

"Going to say it yet?" I ask.

"Never." Is his reply.

I bend down to suck hard on one of his nipples. His moan is raspy and tantalizing. I toy with his nub using the tip of my tongue, listening to him moaning above me. My hand busies itself with his other nipple. Sandwiched between my thumb and forefinger, I twist his nipple the way that makes him arch his back deliciously and grab my hair.

"Do that again," he orders.

"Are you going to say it?"

"Are you blackmailing me? I won't stand for this."

"Have it your way," I taunt.

I pry his mouth open with my thumb on his chin and dip my tongue in. He sucks on my tongue like a Popsicle and nipping the tip when he comes to it. His hands roam all over my naked back, clawing at it as he pleases. I hiss at the pain and break away from the kiss. He digs his fingernails into my flesh and sucks on my Adam's apple. He bites down on my collarbone and drags his nails down my chest and abs. Yes, I know, my husband likes to hurt me. Wanting to mark me is part of his insecurity charade. There was once when he actually drew blood and he was so afraid that I would be angry about it that he was obedient for a whole week!

I stroke his dick with the palm of my hand and then grab his balls, tugging at them a little.

"Ahh…Hurts…" he moans.

"If you say it, I will suck you." I continue rubbing his balls in the palm of my hands.

"Won't… stand for… ahh… black… haaah… blackmail," he says, rather laboriously.

I push a dry finger slowly into him. He rolls his body to the side and grabs my arm with both hands. I know he is resisting the urge to bite me because the last time he did was the time he drew blood. He grits his teeth tightly. I lower my head to his ear and whispers softly into his ear, "If you say it like a good boy, I will let you bite me. I know you want to."

"Shut up…Nggh…"

"Still won't say it huh?"

I push the finger in deeper and wiggle it around. He actually likes it when I am a little rough with him. Though I can never get answer as to why it is so, I am happy to indulge him.

"Want another finger?"

"Yesss…" he purrs.

"Want to bite me?"

"I won't…"

I push another finger in. His body refuses at first but slowly adjusts to the intrusion. I feel his inner walls pulsating around me as it coats itself with a slick wetness. I move slowly so that I would not tear anything inside him.

"Harry, it hurts," he pants.

"I know. It's good right?"

"Yesss… So good…"

He squeezes his eyes shut and some tears seep through the lids and stain his lashes. He clenches his teeth even tighter now that I have two fingers in him. I feel his ring of muscle clamp down on my fingers like a vice.

"Drake, you are so tight. You are hurting my fingers."

"I want... I want to… ahh… bite… Please?" He flashes his teary grey eyes at me and I can't refuse him.

"Go ahead."

His teeth sink into my forearm and his body relaxes a moment later. I feel his wet tongue and warm breath against my skin. He releases me then bites down again.

"Ahh… Dra… Draco…" I groan.

I feel my skin break under his canine teeth. When his tongue tastes iron, he quickly removes his mouth to inspect the damages. He looks a little shock and remorseful.

"Harry, I…"

I didn't let him finish but instead, I bend down to kiss the top of his head, taking in the scent of his shampoo.

"It's okay," I say, reassuringly.

I spread my fingers to widen him. My fingers work diligently at looking for all his good spots that make him shiver with pleasure. His moans are ringing loudly in the room. He fights the urge to bite me again. When he is feeling it this much, he gets the urge to bite me.

"You can bite me if you want to," I tell him but he shakes his head stubbornly.

I worry that he might damage his teeth if he clenches them too tightly. I hear the creaking of his teeth under pressure. Poor Draco, he cannot help his urge to bite me yet he cannot bear to actually do it. I have no idea where this habit came from. Apparently he didn't develop it before he slept with me. In a perverse way, I feel special. I continue to thrust into and stretch him. His body is adjusting to my movements a lot better now. I kiss his lips to distract him from stressing his teeth out. When I try to push my tongue into his mouth, he pushes me away.

"No… I might… might bite you," he says, almost fearfully.

"Try not to. I might die if you bite my tongue," I joke.

I push my tongue in anyway. I have faith in him that he would not bite me though I am not perfectly sure of that. It is kind of exhilarating! I run my tongue over his teeth, again and again, tempting him and torturing his will. He turns his head away and breaks from the kiss first.

"Hurry, I'm okay now," he whispers.

"You have to lick me first or it won't go in."

I draw my fingers out of him and crawl on my knees towards his face. He sits himself further up and takes my cock into his mouth. My husband got his nickname 'Silver Tongue' when we were still in Hogwarts. I heard it from one of the girls he used to date. He was a little promiscuous then but he assures me that I am the one and only man he has ever been with. Though it irks me that he is so experienced, I delight in the fact that when it comes to dating him, he gave his first to me. Win some, lose some, right? But then again, I have no right to criticize his dating habits. After all, I was the 'Golden Right Hand'.

Anyway, back to his nickname. I thought it was because he can sweet talk girls like no tomorrow but after shacking up with him, I realize that he hardly says the most charming things. Normally, the best things are said when he least expects it, like not a few moments ago. But when his tongue is wrapped around me like that, I have to concur with that nickname, just as he has to concur with mine when I finger him.

He digs his tongue into my slit and I involuntarily buck into his mouth. He scraps my length dangerously with his teeth. He is careful to not place any pressure in his jaw or I might just lose my manhood for real when he loses his resolve. I moan when he nip my tip with his lips. Targeting all my weak spots, he nibbles my penis ever so lightly. I pull away from his mouth before he makes me come.

He lies back down as I position myself at his entrance. Pushing in slowly, I feel him shuddering as the head of my member slips into him. He loves the feeling of the first entrance. Sometimes, he even comes a little from it. I use my hand to guide my dick in so that I would brush against his prostate.

"Oh Harry!" he moans sweetly.

I didn't put it in all the way, just letting the head brush against his prostate, over and over.

"Put it in already!" he demands.

"Say it."

"Don't be unreasonable now!"

"Say it and I will do you thoroughly."

Frustrated, Draco flips us over and sits himself squarely onto me, pushing me all the way into his hot tightness. We both moan loudly from the sudden movement. When he recovers from it, he rides me with expert motions, pushing and pulling from me and rocking his hips in just the right ways. With every thrust we come closer and closer to the edge. I put my hand on his bum to help him with the movement. Up and down and up and down, Draco undulates on my shaft. I can feel the muscles in his gluts contracting in my hands. His anus squeezes me tightly as he nears his climax. I reach to his front to grip the base of his cock tightly.

"Let… go…" he pleads. "Com… can't come…"

"If you say it, I'll….ahh… let you."

He stops his motion and leans down to my ears, speaking softly into it. His lips grazing my cartilage as my ear drinks in the sweetest words he has ever said to me, "You listen well, Harry James Malfoy-Potter. You are mine and you will love me until you die. And I too, will still love you, even in death. What do you say?"

"Yesss…" I hiss in Parsel-tongue in response.

I release him and flip us over. His speech turns me on like nothing before. Commanding, demanding and binding. What have I done to deserve such a devoted lover? So maybe it sounds like he was demanding that I love him till my death but I am more than willing to be needed. That should be how it is, isn't it? That's the reason we are not afraid to get married and tie ourselves to each other.

I thrust into him repeatedly, with as much passion as I could muster. Listening to him approaching orgasm makes me want to come too. But we didn't stop there that day. We spent the whole day in bed until his ass was raw and my lower back gave way. The bedspread is a mess and we are sweaty and sticky.

"Okay, no more. I am going to die!" he says.

We lie on our backs and stare at the canopy of our bed. The sun that was in the sky was no more. Our breathing is heavy like we have just run a marathon.

"Will you say it again?" I ask.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I like to hear it."

"But I said it twice already!"

I pull him into a hug and draw lazy patterns on his back.

"Hearing you say 'I love you' is like asking you to break down your walls until there's nothing left and you are standing in front of me, all naked and vulnerable," I explain.

"What kind of stupid analogy is that?"

"And when you are shaking like a poodle all scared and lonely, I will hold you, like what I am doing now, to chase away all of your worries. I will be your wall, the source of your confidence and strength. So you don't have to depend on yourself anymore."

"Where do you learn all these mushy things from? It is nauseating." He makes a gagging sound.

"Oh, I improvise along the way."

"Smooth talker. The ladies must be swooning every time you open your mouth."

"I am not the one nicknamed the 'Silver Tongue'."

"The last time okay?"

"No. I will be demanding it from time to time."

"Huh? No way!"

"So that I don't feel lonely?" I pout cutely for effect.

He chuckles and kisses my protruding bottom lip.

"You say it first," he commands.

"I love you."

"Me too."

He laughs as I accuse him of chickening out. He promises that he would say it properly the next time. I demand that he not forget this promise. Somewhere along the line of this bickering, we got so tired we fell asleep. In the middle of the night, I was so hungry I woke up feeling like I was digesting my stomach. Draco was nowhere to be found in the room. Padding to the kitchen, I saw that my husband was donning the 'Naked Apron'. Ah, my life is _sweet_!

So the scene didn't play out the way I planned. I was supposed to be mock angry with him and he was going to get my forgiveness and in the process, deem his facial epidemic as secondary. But all is good. He still forgot about his pimple and I got a bonus of his more blatant declaration of love since his 'I do'. I even have a contented smile on my face the morning after, until…

"Harry, the pimple is huge! HARRY!"

* * *

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
